


who's this whisper telling me that im never gonna get away

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"that there," he spoke, sounding disgusted. "is tyler."</p>
<p>and at that moment, josh had locked eyes with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's this whisper telling me that im never gonna get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and that there," he spoke, sounding disgusted. "is tyler."
> 
> and at that moment, josh locked eyes with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

he didnt  _want_ to get caught up in the drug business. and he most definitely did not want to become part of a gang. but what can you do when money's short and your mom is being threatened with foreclosure. so he resorted to the only thing he could think of, and that was selling drugs.

so now here he was, being led through a dim building by the "leader", who said his name was brendon, heart pounding because he didnt know what to expect. he wasnt really paying attention to what brendon was saying until he pointed to a small room in the corner.

"and that there," he spoke, sounding disgusted. "is tyler."

and at that moment, josh locked eyes with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. his eyes were filled with fear and sadness, and they were dark and hollow. they seemed to be begging josh to help him, and he could see tears brimming in the boy's eyes. the sight made josh frown, and he turned to brendon when he started speaking again.

"you can do anything you want to him, as long as you dont kill him. we've all tried pretty much everything with hi-" he's cut off by a commotion upstairs. brendon sighs, mumbling to himself.

"god damnit. they cant do anything for themselves. i'll be back later to show you the rest of the place and introduce you," he says, heading up the stairs. josh turns his attention back to tyler. he looks like he hasnt eaten in days. his collarbones are prominent, as well as his cheekbones. josh feels a strange desire to protect this precious boy. he thinks it'd be better to walk over and introduce himself than to stand here staring at tyler like he's some circus animal.

the second josh moves towards tyler, he backs up quickly, hitting his back roughly against the wall. he whimpers and cowers into the corner.

"hey hey, im not going to hurt you," josh reassures. "uh-im josh." tyler just stares at him, breathing heavily. his eyes are flickering back and forth, to josh's lips to his eyes to his hair and then back to his eyes. his breathing slows down a bit.

"so uh-" josh starts but is soon cut off by brendon booming down the stairs.

"okay josh time to conti-what're you doing?" he asks, confused.

"i was-uh-just introducing myself, letting him know what to expect later on, you know." josh hopes he cant tell he's lying. guess not, because brendon smiles.

"ooh that's my boy. now come one, i have to show you everyone else-oh and your room." josh takes one last look at tyler before following brendon upstairs. he can see him shaking, and he sighs.  _he doesnt deserve this._

they stop at a room two doors down the hallway. brendon opens the door and walks into the small space.

"so this is your new room i guess. it's not much but it should be alright. we can get the rest of your stuff in the morning," brendon explains. he opens the door then turns around. "i think maybe you should have some fun with tyler tonight. show him that just because you're new doesnt mean you'll go easy on him. or you can wait, it doesnt matter.

"

then josh is left alone in silence. he sighs, unpacking his bag. he wishes he had his drumset with him. hopefully they can bring that back tomorrow, josh thinks about what brendon said.  _"you should have some fun with tyler tonight._ " what did that mean? what have they done to him that is considered "fun"?

josh suddenly realizes he doesnt want to know. he doesnt want to know what horrible things these people have done to the small, brown-eyed boy. he shakes his head. maybe he'll go see tyler tomorrow. but for now, he changes his clothes, and he's out the second his head hits the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
